


Promise? Promise.

by Withstarryeyes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Cute Ending, Established Relationship, Hypothermia, Kidnapping, M/M, Panic Attack, Rescue Mission, Suspense, trapped Steve, worrying Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withstarryeyes/pseuds/Withstarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the Heroic TRB Round 8. In which Steve is trapped in the cold and Tony tries to figure out how to free him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise? Promise.

“You know when I suggested we Netflix and Chill this was not what I had in mind.”

“Tony?” Steve’s voice echoes through his earpiece and Toy tries to push away the part in his brain replaying the little waver in his voice Steve has when he’s about to cry. He shouldn’t be any where near crying because this shouldn’t have happened. He shouldn’t have lost Steve.

He shouldn’t have lost Steve. Especially not in the fucking Tundra, handcuffed and starved and alone. Definitely not alone. Tony closed his eyes and shook his head trying to get the image of ice blue lips out of his mind. That image of cold, still, Captain America still thawing from the forties. His heart was going to break.

“We’re doing everything we can to break you out, okay hon?” Tony promises and he hopes to god he never ever has to promise it again. He switches the piloting over to JARVIS and pulls up a map of the compound. They’ve locked Steve in an underground igloo, handcuffed to something metal and large and too much for Steve to lift. Clint was currently crawling through the air ducts and Natasha was distracting security. Tony was flying around the top of the mountain, using his scanners to try and find the underground cavern that Steve was in. There was a little radio on the table beside Steve and JARVIS had taken that over so Tony could talk to Steve.

“Tony?” There was Steve’s broken voice again. All faint and little and a lot like a three year old. Tony was never ever going to let Steve out of his sight again.

“Yes, Steve?” He smoothed out his voice to a coo and tried not to let his team members know that this was killing him. He had to be the leader now.

“I’m cold,” Well fuck that mentality. Tony felt his eyes well up and his fists clenched. He was both depressed and pissed as hell.

“I know, I know. But when we get back there’ll be plenty of blankets and fire and cuddling.”

“Promise?” Tony’s sadness was slowly fading into pure fury. Who the hell had the bright idea of kidnapping his distressed boyfriend with PTSD and storing him in the fucking cold? In the cold that brought all those bad memories back up? Who the hell was that special kind of asshole?

“Promise. Now Steve do you think you could pick the handcuffs?” Tony said because if he could just give Steve some mobility he might be able to tell Tony where he was.

He could hear the scraping of metal and while Steve was preoccupied Tony switched the channels.

“Widow, how’s it coming?”

“I”m sorry Stark they’re just not talking. Has JARVIS had any luck with scanning?”

He ignored the question, “Look I don’t care what it takes. I don’t care if you have to murder the guy just help me find my fucking boyfriend.”

“Yes, sir,” Under the heaps of sarcasm Tony thought he could hear a little worry. Good girl.

He pulled up his scanners and watched as little red lines encased the mountain, moving up and down. Room after room built up in vision, his technology stacking them and counting the bodies inside. Still none of them had that distinctive Steve shoulder to waist ratio. Man was like a damn dorito. People were piling up in his vision and yet Tony couldn’t find Steve.

“Steve how those handcuffs coming?” Tony asked because at this rate he wasn’t even sure he could find Steve. His infrared sensors might not pick up a hypothermic Steve because Steve’s body temperature could dip lower than a normal human’s before full hypothermia set in.

“They’re smooth.” Steve said as if that was enough explanation.

“What do you mean they’re smooth?” Tony’s heart rate quickened. What if they were magnetic? Or welded together. How was he going to get Steve back?

“There’s no lock on them. I can’t break through them either. I don’t know what they’re made out of but it’s too strong.”

He dipped a little in the air as JARVIS barked at him, “Sir it is advised that you calm down, your blood pressure is reaching dangerous levels.”

“Well I am reaching dangerous levels.” Tony spat and JARVIS made a whirring noise.

“In all due respect sir, to quote you, what?” If Tony wasn’t so panicked he’d stop and admire the sarcasm that JARVIS had managed to reach.

“Hawkeye position,” Tony barked and he could hear Clint bang his head on the air vent ceiling before remembering he was wearing an earpiece.

“I’ve managed to get into the lower levels where it is cold as fuck by the way in case you didn’t know. There hasn’t been much except for tunnels but I can hear some banging down the ways. You totally owe me Shellhead,” Clint complained and Tony rolled his eyes.

“Excuse me but I think I get out of ‘owing’ anyone by letting you all stay in a tower with me and my awesome genius.” Clint snorted.

“We’re coming Steve just hold on,” Tony pleaded more to God than comforted Steve.

“I’m holding, I’m holding. Just… hurry okay. My fingers and toes are going numb.”

That spurred Tony into another bout of worry. How long would it take frostbite to set in. Super-serum or not Tony wasn’t sure that it could save dead tissue or fried nerves. He couldn’t imagine Steve without his hands and feet. How would he use the shield? How would he continue. God he was going to have an aneurysm. Having finished the scan of the mountain with infrared, Tony switched to an X Ray scan. He was hoping this time he’d be able to pick up something. But to his dismay and the last ounce of whatever was holding him together JARVIS displayed no results found.

Tony felt his lashes cling together as he started to cry. He was beyond frustrated and on the edge of hysteria. He lost his boyfriend.The one good thing in his life that he’d never thought would happen could be taken away at the hands of some no good villain. He’d fought back aliens and an rampaging Norse God. But he couldn’t find his boyfriend from some kidnappers? His cheeks were sticky with half dried tears and snot was coming out of his nose but the thing that really bothered him was the hiccupping gasps that caused his chest to bump the edge of the suit

The bumping made the suit feel ten times smaller and Tony suddenly felt boxed him. He was in a metallic coffin and he was going to die here and it would be all Tony’s fault because he couldn’t find his boyfriend. He had the IQ that most people would sell their soul for and he couldn’t… couldn’t… breathe or think or live apparently.

“J-jarvis, the face…take it off… off,” He was sputtering and choking but just the automatically release of the face plate and the cold air on his cheeks was helping.

“Take it all off, Jarvis. Leave… repulsors… enough to stay in air,” He still felt a couple pints down on oxygen but at least the metal was coming off of him and he could feel cold crisp mountain air that meant space. Closing his eyes Tony breathed in, taking in pine and wood and all things nature. His breathing slowly decreased, his hearing starting to come back and the overwhelming hot flash starting to turn into shivers as his body recognized the wintry air.

“Tony? Tony? Earth to giant metal machine?” Clint’s voice rang through his ear and the joke was replaced with worry. Tony sensed he must have been calling for a long time.

“Tell me what you’ve got Featherhead,” Tony flew in closer to the base of the rocks, stopping on a small ledge and allowing JARVIS to piece his suit back on. The metal joints clicking together as Clint relayed that he’d found Steve and he was okay and if Tony would be inclined there was an entrance through the side of the mountain right between a triangle symbol and the roots of a tree that kind of looked like a heart.

He almost started crying again. Almost. Spinning around Tony looked at the rock wall behind him and gasped. The tree roots were on his right and he trailed his hand through the engraving of three triangles. Down by his feet was a space wide enough for one human to shimmy through on his belly.

“Jarvis take the suit off,” Tony said and starting moving even before his suit fell apart around him. He got on his knees, ignoring the snow sopping into the knees of his jeans. He stuck his hands into the ice and winced as the cold seeped in the valleys in his hands bracing against the sides of the hole he turned his head to the side and pushed.

Three things happened when he fell: 1) Tony Stark, billionaire and suave playboy yelped like a puppy stepped upon,  2) Clint laughed his ass off and wept that he hadn’t gotten the thing on video and 3) He looked up and saw familiar icy blue eyes staring back.

“Steve!” He cried and to hell if he didn’t look suave anymore he’d already ruined it.

“Tony,” Steve whispered, nuzzling his half blue nose into Tony’s neck and sighing at the warmth.

“We’re gonna get those handcuffs off and then Steve there will be plenty of hot chocolate and fire tonight.”

“Promise,” In the vacancy of fear was endearment and comfort.

“Promise.” Tony said.

“Ugh you two are so gross,” Clint complained. Tony flipped him off and kissed his boyfriend. 


End file.
